Life of Another: Rewrite
by XxHeatxX
Summary: REWRITTEN; Krysi Rose: the youngest member of the Cullen Coven. Alec: one of the Volturi's most valuable guards. But when these two star crossed lovers meet, will they be able to stay together? Or will their families tear the apart . . . Forever?
1. Mission

**Krysi Rose**

I had the power of life and death in my possession. It was mine to control and bend. But there was one person in my world who wanted it more than I did; Aro. He was my creator; my father in a way. Just because I had a power doesn't mean that I liked it.

"Are you coming or not Krysi?" Emmett asked, giving a quick kiss to Rosalie.

"Hunting, well duh. I haven't hunted in a week and you're almost as grumpy as Edward is."

Edward, my biological brother, and the grumpiest vampire when he was hungry, was leaning on the arm of the chair, waiting impatiently.

"Or maybe I should just take my time to piss you off." I smirked.

"Language Krysi." Esme said quietly from Carlisle's office.

I sighed and stood up, following Emmett and Edward out into the garage.

"You know the game isn't very good right now Emmett?" I asked calmly.

"I don't find them, they find me."

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the back of Emmett's jeep.

Emmett was more of a crazy driver than Edward was. I mean seriously, tearing up half the dirt highway that led to a small campground was completely unnecessary. But either way, Emmett got what he wanted.

I lifted up from the large elk that was bone dry, searching for my brothers. I didn't see them nor hear them. I stood up and examined the damage done. I was never a clean eater and drinking blood wasn't any different. It was dried all down the front of the blue long sleeved shirt and some was dried on my hands. I sighed and tried to wipe the off on my jeans, but settled for licking the blood off my fingers.

A sudden crunching of the leaves caught m attention and I quickly stood up.

"Even after the decades we've known each other, you never fail to amuse me."

**Alec**

A scream pierced the air. The cracking of porcelain skin rang in my ears as I turned away from Felix and Demetri murdering another vampire. Normally, I would've possibly enjoyed watching it. But lately, it became very difficult for me to watch.

"Such a pity. Alive for so long and yet so naïve." Aro placed his head on his hand.

I lifted my chin and looked to Jane who looked at the shattered remains with pure joy across her face. Aro turned away and Felix gathered the remains for burning.

"Such a pity." Aro repeated, "Alec, would you mind supervising?"

I nodded once in approval and left the room quickly.

I walked down the hallway and made no attempt to follow Felix. It was hard enough to watch Aro murder the ones who made our species known to humans. I made a sharp left turn and exited out a small wooden door. I inhaled the night air and ran off. I had missed the hunt since our meals were brought to us. So that's just what I went for.

I came upon a young girl in her mid twenties who looked like she was rushing home from work. I ran past her, causing her to drop her things.

She gasped and bent down to pick them up. I stayed hidden and just as she stood back up straight, I lunged. My teeth dug easily into her skin and her scream never made it out of her mouth. The blood poured into my mouth and I drank with extreme haste and once she was completely dry, I shoved her off.

**Krysi Rose**

"Garrett?" I peered through the trees.

I saw a pair of two brightly colored golden eyes peering from behind a tall oak. I stood with my hands on my hips.

"I always manage to catch you off guard."

"You've never caught me off guard!" I defended.

Garrett chucked and stepped out of the trees, "I have and you know it."

I glared. Despite me having three over protective brothers, Garrett was just like a brother, only not so protective.

"What made you come this far south?" I teased.

His shirt was nearly torn to shreds and it clung to his muscular body.

"I'm guessing you can tell by the shirt?" He asked when he tugged a stray piece of cloth.

"You got in a fight with Kate?"

He scratched the back of his head.

"I thought so." I sat on the ground again and began tugging the grass out of the ground.

Garrett eyed me carefully, "Ya know you might want to at least try to be a decent eater, you could save a lot of shirts that way."

"Like that will happen." I grinned, "So how long do you plan on running?"

"Until Kate finally catches me. Or I catch her off guard." Garrett smirked, "Oh the things I could do to her."

"Okay, gross!" I covered my ears.

Garrett chuckled, "Well, it was nice seeing you again Krysi."

"Leaving so soon?" I asked.

"Well, I have a feeling Kate might be catching up." He winked and was gone.

**Alec**

To be honest, things were boring over the next week. Despite being immortal, it wasn't worth it if you didn't have someone to share it with. I was guarding the front door when Jane came walking into my sight.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"You aren't." Jane said, "Aro needs to speak with you."

"Isn't this a matter you can solve?" I asked.

"It's not an execution or else Aro wouldn't need you in there." Jane snapped.

I stood still and stared ahead.

"I refuse to be the one who gets their head torn off because you were late. Caius is **not **in the best mood."

I gave Jane a harsh look and pushed past her. I heard her sigh as I rounded the corner.

This wasn't normal. Jane not following me wasn't normal either. But I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I pushed the doors open to the Royal Room.

"Alec, glad you could make it." Aro said in the usual cheery disposition.

"Jane said that you needed to speak with me?"

"Yes," Aro stood, "I am in need of a dire visit with my daughter."

I was beyond confused. Aro looked up.

"Ah yes, you are not familiar with her are you?"

"No, Master."

"Krystina Rosemarie Cullen."

I froze, **Cullen?** This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"I need you to go to her and bring her here. I have no doubt that my friend Alice has already seen you coming."

"Why not send Jane?"

"The hostilities that Jane has toward Krystina are becoming violent. That is why you are being sent. I doubt Krystina will not approve of me sending you."

I turned to leave.

"And Alec?"

"Yes Master?"

"While she is here, it will be your duty to provide her company."

**What do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Should I keep publishing? Leave me a comment and let me know!**


	2. Motherly Love

**Krysi Rose**

Edward got me out of the woods after hunting with extreme haste. He told me it was because he wanted to get back to Bella, but when we got home, the entire family, with the exception to Carlisle and Esme, was in panic. I hadn't even left the house in a week and was seriously starting to get annoyed, with Emmett especially. Out of the three, he was probably the most protective.

I sat on the couch with my hands in my lap while Esme argued with Edward in the kitchen.

"Krysi can take care of herself she's not a child."

"She's my sister!" Edward whispered back.

"Just because Aro wants to see her doesn't mean you have to become overprotective."

I flew into the kitchen.

"You're making me stay in the house because Aro wants a visit?"

"It's not about the visit; it's about who he sent to get you."

"Who?"

Edward stared, "Jane's twin, Alec." He took in my puzzled face "He was there after the battle with the newborns."

"I wasn't there remember? I was with the wolves trying to solve Jake's pain!"

"Are you sure you don't know who he is Krysi?" Esme asked gently.

I shook my head.

Edward sighed, "You can't go. For all we know, Alec could murder you."

"I highly don't Aro would send this Alec guy to murder me. He would do it himself."

**Alec**

I was not one for running errands for Aro. I never was. It would take me a few days to get to Forks, even with my speed. I took a plane form a small airport in southern Italy to Atlanta. Luckily we landed at night so I could continue making my way to Forks.

During the day, I had no choice but to stay in the cover of the trees. They were usually on the sides of interstates and I would even occasionally rent a motel room if I didn't feel like searching for a dense set of trees.

Feeding was a different story; I didn't hunt while in Atlanta or in Alabama, once I got to Tennessee, my thirst was becoming out of control. Back in Italy, I usually drank twice a week.

I was hiding in a small group of pines near a park when a young couple, their blood laced with alcohol. I inhaled and my control completely snapped and within seconds the couple was laying on the ground blood drained while I went on to find my next victims.

**Krysi Rose**

Alice seemed to calm down after there was a clear time that this Alec person would arrive. Rosalie did as well, especially after Alice told her something that made her incredibly giggly. The boys, the never calmed down, in fact, Edward's mood continued to decrease, and no matter how many times Bella tried to get Edward out of the house, he wouldn't budge. Although, Bella was showing signs of weariness on her face and according to Emmett, that meant he was keeping her busy in bed.

I was flipping through my closet deciding what shirt to wear, standing in nothing but a white bra and skinny jeans. A pair of footsteps coming towards my room made me freeze. They were Esme's.

I sighed and found a deep blue sweater and tugged it on.

"Can I come in?" Esme called from outside the door.

"Always."

The door opened and I heard Esme come in. I walked out of the closet and stood in front of Esme.

She took my hands, "I know you're upset with your brothers –"

"More than upset." I corrected.

"Anyway," Esme moved to the bed and sat down gently, "you know they are just trying to protect you."

"I wish they wouldn't."

Esme pulled me until I sat on the bed with her.

"You know, the boys are sometimes more protective over you than they are over their own wives. I've seen it in Carlisle as well. But, I want you to put some distance between you and your brothers. You have been to Italy in a while. So when he gets here," Esme stood up, "I want you to leave."

"You seem pretty sure about this."

Esme smiled, "Alice shared."

I sighed and threw my body down on my bed.

**Alec**

I made it to Washington in three days. But now, I was just stalling. I wasn't in the mood to deal with the entire Cullen family. The rain was putting an even greater dent in my mood. How they could stand to leave in such a dreary state was beyond me. I even considered going back to Italy. But I settled for going to a little hole in the wall diner and waited. I chose a spot near the back and the waitress did not try to approach me.

It was a smart decision due to the fact that I could potentially murder her. I sat completely still and stared out the window at the pouring rain. When Aro talked about Krystina, he called her his daughter. Never, in all the time had I been with him, had he called anyone his daughter, not even Jane, who I assumed was his favorite. This Krystina girl seemed like someone who had the same aspects as Aro.

**Comment and let me know what you think! I would like some ideas as well!**


	3. I'm Guessing

**Krysi Rose**

Esme rushed the family out to go hunting, even though we went just last week. I refused to go since Edward was still super grumpy and Alice told me that I had to stay here.

So now, I had the house to myself. I sat on the edge of my window and let the breeze carry the forest scents to my nose. The rain poured down during the day and had finally slowed around seven. I enjoyed it when it rained. I loved the smell and the look of the trees. A sudden gust of wind sent the scent of rain, wet grass, and an unfamiliar scent. It was a spicy scent, almost like the Axe that the human boys where, but oh so much better. I looked and met the ruby red of the stranger.

I stood up and leapt out of the window. I landed firmly on the ground, but the stranger remained hidden.

"I know you're there. So you might as well come out of hiding."

I crossed my arms and waited.

"I'm guessing you must be Krystina?" The stranger leapt down from a tree branch.

He landed in front of me. I took a moment to take in his features. His face was more heart shaped with a gently pointed chin. His eyes were the normal ruby red and his eyes rested just above his high cheekbones and his hair glistened with the water droplets from the trees.

"Krysi."

He simply stared.

"I go by Krysi, not Krystina." I said, "And I'm guessing you're Alec."

"How could you tell?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Alright look, I could easily take you down. But if we're going to make this work, you're going to at least have to try to like me."

**Alec **

"I know you're there. So you might as well come out of hiding."

I crouched from my hiding spot and leapt. I landed in front of the girl and was nearly taken back. She wasn't anything like I thought. Her face was rounded with almond shaped golden eyes.

"I'm guessing you must be Krystina?" I blurted.

She raised her chin, causing her razor slashed side bangs to gently cascade off her face, "Krysi."

I stared, still drinking in her features.

"I go by Krysi not Krystina." She said, eyeing me quickly, "And I'm guessing you're Alec."

I crossed my arms, "How could you tell?"

Krystina's eyes narrowed, "Alright look. I could easily take you down." She sighed, "But if we're going to make this work, you're at least have to try to like me."

I looked at her. Just because she was beautiful didn't mean that she didn't annoy me.

"I barely even know you, Krystina and yet I already have the urge to tear you in half."

She gave me a slight nod, "That makes two of us."

Krystina pushed past me and continued back into the woods.

I stared after her and reluctantly followed.

"I expected Aro would've sent Jane to come and get me." Krystina said and turned to face me, "Why did he send you?"

I caught up to her, "He felt her hostilities against you were becoming too violent."

She snorted, "Took him long enough."

Krystina danced around a fallen oak, causing water to spray from the plants nearby.

"I could never understand why Aro took a liking to Jane." She said suddenly, "I never liked her anyway. She's a bitch."

Krystina glanced back at me and suddenly took off in a run. I glared at her and had no choice but to bolt after her.

**Krysi Rose**

I knew that this was going to be a guy who I wouldn't want to stay with for long. So after I insulted his sister, I bolted. I heard a sigh of annoyance and his footsteps quickly joined mine in a race to the finish. Only, I didn't really get there. I saw him dart in front of me and block my path.

I came to a halt just a few feet from him.

"You listen." He said coldly, "Just because you're Aro's favorite does not mean that I won't even give it a second thought to kill you."

He closed in during his speech and I was nearly about to tip over. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"Look, just because you're attractive doesn't mean I won't mess up that pretty little face. But if you really don't like me, then I could just turn around and leave."

Alec was caught off guard and for a moment, I thought I saw amusement in his eyes, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Don't think for one minute that I won't throw you over my shoulder and make you come with me."

My smile dropped, "Well then, I'd rather that not happen. So why the hell can't we just take a plane?"

"We can't cause too much attraction."

I sighed and began to turn away. His handed darted out and grabbed my wrist and jerked me back around. His touch lit me on fire and I jerked my hand free.

"Let's go." He turned away and stormed off at an incredibly fast pace.

**Did you like it? It's my Easter present to you. Or whatever religion you are cuz I don't know! Comment Plz!**


	4. I Will Take You Down

**Alec**

I prayed that the tingling heat that still lingered from her touch was only my imagination. I ran off. Her footsteps didn't join mine until a moment after I left. I tried to out run her, wanting to get back to Italy, but she was nearly as fast as I was if not faster. Krystina managed to pull ahead of me several times and it honestly pissed me off.

"Can't you go a little faster?" She teased as we reached the Washington border.

I clenched my teeth, not liking the way she challenged me.

I slowed to a walk.

She sighed in frustration.

"It isn't a race to get to the finish." I stated simply.

Krystina placed her hands on her hips and stared me squarely in the eyes.

"I want to get to Volterra as soon as possible." She eyed me, "At least to get rid of your company."

Krystina turned away.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." I said softly.

She grew stiff, "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, did I not tell you?" I faked surprise, "Aro asked me to be your company for your visit."

Krystina threw her head back and let out an animalistic shriek.

"Why does it have to be you?" She turned to me; her tiny hands were tangled in her hair, "Why? You annoy me more than Jane."

For some reason, her words hurt, "Well at least I won't try to kill you. Yet."

She gave me a slight nod, acknowledging my threat.

"You can kill me," Krystina said, walking up to me, "But when you do, I'll be taking you to hell with me."

She grasped my wrist and I felt the same fire shot through my body, only my skin sizzled softly.

"I will take you down with me."

She pulled her hand away.

The skin came back immediately, but her words stayed in my mind.

**Krysi Rose **

I never liked using my power, but Alec was way too arrogant for me not to show him what I had inside me.

I heard him sigh as I turned.

"That's really unnecessary."

"You're fine, aren't you?" I asked, staring at the ground.

Alec didn't say anything. His footsteps crunched the leaves under his feet.

"We need to stop and hide. It's almost daylight."

I looked back at him, staring into his ruby red eyes. He was right. We'd left the Washington border at a slow pace since we were testing each other's patience. And we were less than a mile from it.

"We could've made better time if you weren't being so arrogant!" I sat down amongst the trees.

He said nothing and I sighed.

I sat there for a few more minutes before I felt my patience begin to wear out.

"This isn't gonna work!" I threw my head against the tree trunk, probably leaving a dent.

Alec turned back around, a smile playing at his lips, "Do we have much of a choice? We aren't in your precious cloud covered Forks anymore."

I growled, "Why can't we just move in the cover of the trees?"

"Humans are more observant than you give them credit for." Alec crossed his arms and gave me a lopsided grin, "Don't you think they'd notice if there were human colored blurs in the trees?"

I pursed my lips, hating the way he was winning and the way that grin gave me butterflies.

"Fine, we'll just sit here and wait until the sun goes down." I sighed.

I placed my head back against the tree and stared up through the leaves. The sun was just beginning to rise and the sky was turning a delicate shade of pink.

**Alec**

So Krystina was an impatient little vampire? That was good to know. I turned my back on her as the sky turned pink. I could hear the rumble of cars in the distance as people began to go to work. I didn't like waiting in hiding almost as much as her, but we didn't have a choice, but Oregon was a decently populated state and we couldn't risk getting ourselves caught. I was planning on going on a quick hunt later tonight and I was about to tell her she should do the same, but when I turned, my words were caught in my throat. Krystina's face was tilted towards the warmth that shone through the trees and when the light hit her skin, it shone like thousands of the world's purest diamonds.

"I know you're staring." She said suddenly and I darted my eyes away.

"I was just going to tell you if you need to hunt, go ahead and do it." I said stiffly.

She sighed and the leaves rustled as she moved.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be hunting?"

"Not during the day."

I took one last look at her glittering face before she ran off into the woods. She might have left, but her scent lingered. Honestly, I didn't really take the time to take in her scent, but now that I did, it was like the most addicting drug. It was sweet, not too sweet, but just sweet enough to make it pleasant. I inhaled again.

**So, coming up in future chapters are some dresses that Krysi Rose will be wearing. At the end of each chapter, I will post a link that will have the dress pictured!**

** Anyway, what did you think? Comment!**


	5. Attempt

"Just like a drug." I whispered.

She was making herself harder for me to hate. And we'd rely even been together a day. Perhaps friendship with her wouldn't be so bad.

**Krysi Rose**

I took Alec up on his offer for me to hunt. It was good to get my legs moving. I stopped only a few miles from where Alec waited and crouched down. I completely let my senses take over, which was fairly easily. I felt the vibrations of a small herd of deer coming towards me. I darted into the bushes as they passed. Once they passed, I darted out and took out the closest one. It's legs kicked fiercely as I dug my teeth into its neck. And soon, I took out the entire herd. My shirt was drenched with their blood. Like I said, I was never a clean eater.

I stood up from my last deer and took a deep breath. It sucks that I wore a white shirt. The blood would definitely stain. It took me a few minutes to find the scent back to Alec; mostly because my sense of smell was off because of the blood on my shirt, but I managed.

Alec sighed when he saw me, "You couldn't have tried to at least be decent."

"Sorry," I gave him a weak smile, "I'm not the cleanest eater there is."

He moved closer and grabbed the blood soaked shirt, his spicy scent nearly made me fall to me knees, "I can tell. How are we going to be able to go into the city with you looking like that?"

I looked into his face, which was scrunched in disgust. Alec looked back and let go of my shirt. He looked down at his hand.

"How can you drink this stuff?"

I laughed without feeling, "Funny story actually." I leaned back against a thick pine.

**Alec**

It was beyond me on how she could even let the stuff past her lips. I let go of the shirt and stepped back, staring at my hand which was covered in the blood.

"How can you drink this stuff?"

She laughed and bit her lip, "Funny story actually."

I looked up at Krystina and thought about the friendship thought.

"We've got time." I said.

She slid down the pine she was leaning on.

"I can't drink human blood." Krystina said finally.

I sat down in front of her, "What do you mean by can't?"

Krystina's liquid golden eyes met mine, "I'm not attracted to human blood. It never has. Ever since Aro changed me, I never took to the attraction he had to it."

"Every vampire is attracted to it."

She smiled up at the sun, "Not me."

I took in her scent again.

"Even though it's the way I survived for ten years when I was living with the Volturi, I could never acquire the taste."

"I can at least say this, Krystina looked at me, and "you are the weirdest vampire I have ever met."

She grinned, "That's probably the nicest thing you've said to me in the single day I've known you."

I let out a small smile.

"I'm guessing this is your attempt at a friendship?" She asked suddenly.

I wasn't all that surprised that she figured it out.

"Why, is it working?"

Krystina's face softened, "Actually it might be."

**Krysi Rose**

Alec's attempt at a friendship made the day go by at least a little bit faster. I would strike up a casual conversation, but other than, we sat in a comfortable silence. Once the sun was beyond the trees, Alec stood up.

"Time to hunt?" I guessed.

He looked at me and I was taken back. His eyes weren't the ruby red they were before. They were black. No bruises yet.

"Well," I stood up, "I'll be shopping for a new shirt while you, my friend, get some blood inside you."

"How are you going to go into town without everyone noticing?" He said coldly.

"Why are all men so grumpy when they're hungry?"

I ran past him and he immediately followed; no hesitation.

"Listen, to me Krystina."

I rolled my eyes at my formal name.

"I'll hunt, but meet me back here before the sun rises."

"I won't leave you, Alec." I said as I darted ahead and landed on the pavement.

He landed next to me and placed a hand on my arm and the fire that went through me before happened again.

"Don't get into any trouble. I'm responsible for your well being."

**Alec**

I left Krysi at a large shopping mall at around nine. Meanwhile, I left and went towards a small bar on the opposite side of the street.

I waited near the front door, towards the shadows of course, until I found my first victim.

**Krysi Rose**

I had watched Alec run off. He thought I was the one who was standing out? He was still in all black Volturi attire. I rolled my eyes and entered the mall. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. There were six missed calls. Two were from Jasper, one was from Emmett, and three were for Edward. I sighed and dialed his number. Not to my surprise, he picked up on the first ring.


	6. His Daughter

**Krysi Rose**

"Do you know how worried I've been?"

I walked into Kohl's and made my way to the junior department, "Alice told you I was leaving."

"You should've called!" He exclaimed.

I began to search the racks of shirts, "Well, I was a little too busy arguing with Alec and you were the least of my worries."

"Thanks Krysi, that really makes me feel real good."

I found a Blue ruffled top and held it up in the mirror, "Well Edward, I'm sorry that I can't put you first at the moment. Let me speak to Dad."

"Krystina –"

"PLEASE!" I placed the shirt over my arm while searching for the jeans.

I heard the phone being passed around before it finally landed in Carlisle's hands.

"Can you please tell Edward to calm down? I'm really getting so damn tired of this!"

"Krystina listen," Carlisle began, "I know you've never liked having Edward getting onto you about your safety –"

"I can take care of myself! I'm not a child!"

"But you are my daughter and your family cares about you!" Carlisle snapped, "I'm not sure what Aro wants. But I do know this: you are his daughter, his venom is still inside you and therefore he cares about you, but if you feel like you're in danger, just leave. I want you back alive."

I glanced around the store and grabbed a pair of white "Alright."

"I love you." Carlisle said his voice gentle.

"Love you too."

The phone line went dead.

**Alec**

I told Krystina to meet me back in the front of the store. I had made great hunting time and I leaning by the mall's door.

I heard the shuffle of feet coming from my right and a tingling sense suddenly went through me. She finally caught up.

"There you are!" Krystina came flying around the corner.

Her clothes were a hell of a whole lot better than they were when they were covered with blood.

"Come on." Krystina grabbed my arm and began to lead me in the direction she just came from.

"And where the hell do you plan on taking me."

"We'll make better time this way!" Her eyes glowed with excitement.

I dug my feet into the ground and Krystina jerked to a stop.

"Alec, come on! I've got a car and we won't have to stop and wait during the day!" Krystina bounced on the balls of her feet, "And Edward never lets me drive!"

I thought about it. It would possibly help us go faster since trees only went so far in a state. I looked back at her, her facial expression pleading.

"It would be better if we stayed on foot." I said sternly.

Krystina pulled her hands away and balled them into fists and stomped her foot, "You're just like Edward!"

I couldn't help but smile at her childish tantrum, "Alright, fine. But don't think you'll always get your way."

Her face lit up as she darted away. I caught up easily. The car she had was a two door Audi A4 with tinted windows.

"How did you get this car?" I placed a hand on the roof as Krystina turned on the engine.

"Let's just say I found a very willing man to volunteering his car."

**Krysi Rose**

Alec gave me a stiff look, "I told you not to get into any trouble."

I smirked, "I didn't. Now get in the car."

He gave me one last look before finally settling into the passenger's seat.

I pressed on the gas and flew out of the parking lot.

"Don't you think you'll get caught?" Alec asked.

"I've never gotten caught."

"I thought your brother didn't let you drive."

I turned onto the interstate, "I manage to get my way occasionally."

He didn't say anything and the hum of the engine took over the car.

After a few moments, Alec broke the silence, "Did you not buy anything else?"

I glanced down at my nails, "I kinda figured Aro would have me set up with a closet full of dresses when I got there. He normally does."

Alec gave me a quick glance out of the corner of his eye.

I grew quiet and began to get wrapped up in my thoughts. Aro had always made sure I was taken care of; Sulpicia did as well. I had guards. I had company. I had blood. But the thing I didn't have when I was living there was a family. People I could fall back on. You screwed up, you got punished. That's the way the Volturi live.

I told Alec we would make good timing and we did. We reached Atlanta in three days. One was to the fact that we didn't make many stops. Only the occasional stop to keep Alec satisfied in his thirst. Two was that I went over 100 half the time. We left the car at a rest station at night and continued to Hartsfield – Jackson airport on foot. Alec was completely pissed that I made him fly.

"Look," I had told him, "you stayed hidden on a Cargo ship. Flying first class is a hell of a whole lot better."

We now sat side by side in first class.

**Below are the links to Krysi's wardrobe for this chapter if you want to check it out:**

**.com/kohlsStore/juniors/tops/shirtsblouses/PRD~807917/Trixxi+Sublimation+Scarf+**

**.com/kohlsStore/juniors/jeans1/skinny/PRD~791283/Levis+524+Skinny+**

**.com/kohlsStore/juniors/shoes/flats/PRD~736591/Mudd+Burma+**

**What did you think? Review and let me know!**


	7. Arrival

**Alec**

I wasn't too happy about being surrounded by humans. My throat was burning with desire, which meant my mood wasn't the best. Krystina apparently took a hint on it and didn't say much. Her eyes were kept out the window, pulling the sheet down as the sun rose and pretended to sleep.

We had to land in Germany first and then took a much smaller plan to Italy. Krystina continued to not talk to me on the flight. I was in a better mood, but Krystina seemed to get more and more depressed as we got closer to Volterra.

"I know you're not happy." I said.

Krystina didn't look at me, "I just . . . miss my family is all."

Part of me said that she was lying, but I didn't press the matter.

I expected there to be at least one or two Volturi waiting when we got to the airport . . . my predictions were correct. Krystina grew stiff as we exited the plane and a familiar tingling swept over my body.

"Where are you going?"

"Not towards them." Krystina turned on her heel and began to turn away.

I went after her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't think I won't throw you over my shoulder in the middle of this airport and carry you to Volterra."

She narrowed her eyes at me, acting like she wanted to challenge me. Her eyes immediately went back to their normal almond shape. The fire that lit before when we touched, was again, still there.

"I – I just, don't feel comfortable around them." Krystina stuttered.

I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"We have to go Alec," My sister's voice rang in my ears, "Aro is expecting her soon."

The way she acted like Krystina wasn't there made me actually want to punch her. But Krystina beat me to it.

"Am I still Aro's favorite? Or did he stoop low enough to favor you?"

Jane narrowed her eyes at Krystina, "At least my loyalty hasn't wavered."

Krystina's hands made their way into fists. I kept my hand on Krystina's arm.

"This is not the time nor the place to do this." I whispered in her ear.

Krystina tried to pull away from me, "I don't want to go with them!"

**Krysi Rose**

Alec's eyes bore into mine. I despised Jane. And Demetri, well, he was a totally different story. I was practically tormented by him. And I always fought back.

"Jane, why don't you tell Aro we're on our way?"

Demetri came up beside Jane, "Is pet too upset about her escort?"

My anger snapped, "You do not want to piss me off at the moment."

"Jane?" Alec asked again.

"Fine," Jane growled, "Let's go home, Demetri."

Demetri gave on last look to me and turned away with Jane.

When they were out of ear shot, Alec turned to me, "What the hell was that about?"

"Why the hell should you care?" Anger lit my voice, "You're only supposed to be my guard while I'm here!"

Alec was trying to keep his cool. Arguing in the middle of a crowded airport might cause some people to notice.

"And yet my attempts to try to get along seem worthless."

His hand was still on my arm and I gently removed it with my hand.

"They're not worthless." I whispered.

I looked up into his eyes. His bore back into mine.

His attempts at becoming friends **were** working. And just because we'd been hostile towards each other when we'd met, doesn't mean that it had to end because Aro said so.

"We need to head out."

I blinked a few times and smiled, "I guess we do."

I turned towards the south side of the airport, where the parking lots were, but Alec grabbed my shoulders and turned me the other way.

"The parking lots are that way!" I blurted.

Alec chuckled, "I have to make sure you're fed don't I? After all, I don't think Aro would appreciate if I let his daughter starve."

I didn't like the way Alec referred to me as Aro's "daughter". But what could I do?

Alec let go of my shoulders and took the lead. The sun had completely set and the runway lights had just come on.

"This isn't safe." I said as we snuck through a restricted door, "Someone could easily spot us!"

**Alec**

Out of all the vampires I had ever met, Krystina was probably the most amusing of them all.

"You are actually worried about getting caught?" I glanced back.

Krystina was taking in the plain white cement walls, "I guess, you know with being back in Volterra and all . . ."

She trailed off and her eyes took a temporary dazed look. And within a second she was back to herself.

"Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Hunting."

**What do you think? I know I haven't updated, but hey . . . I'm trying to get into college! Anyways, Review!**


	8. Hunting

**Alec**

Her hand unconsciously rose up to her throat as I led her down a narrow flight of stairs and through a door that exited behind the hangars.

"You haven't fed since about a week ago." I noted as we ran behind the hangars, avoiding the humans who were operating the small plane inside.

Krystina said nothing as she peered around the corner at the humans.

I waited a few more moments and when the humans backs were turned, I lunged.

"Alec!" I heard Krystina whisper.

I had to hunt as well. My life didn't revolve around her anyway. I grabbed the first one I could and sunk my teeth into his neck and once he was dry I moved on to the next one.

"Alec!" Krystina cried.

I pushed the last body off and darted over to her. The purple bruises under her eyes increased.

"I never said that you were the only one that had to hunt.

Her eyes darted up to meet mine. They were full of anger.

"Do you not know what I felt?"

I met her gaze.

"There life fled their body faster than my mind could even register!"

"That must be one of your perks." I growled, "Don't get mad at me because I didn't put you first."

Krystina stood up on her toes, trying to reach my eyes level which made me smile.

"There isn't anything funny about this!" She growled.

I held back a laugh, "Come on Krystina."

I took her wrist lightly and tugged her along.

**Krysi Rose**

It pissed me off the way Alec would take things so lightly. I hated the way he was beginning to grow on me as well. I took out most of my hatred while hunting.

"How many more are you going to drink? I didn't think you could've fit that much blood in your tiny little body."

I looked down at myself. Surprisingly, I managed to keep the most of the blood off my shirt that I had bought from Kohl's. Although the jeans were torn to shreds.

"You'd be surprised." I said as I wiped my hands on the remains of the jeans.

Alec watched me closely, "Let's go."

He disappeared from my view and I reluctantly followed him. All I wanted to do now that I was here was go home. I mean, I cared for Aro and Sulpicia almost as much as I cared for Carlisle and Esme. Except, Sulpicia never really and truly cared about me like Aro did. She spoiled me rotten and kept me company, but only on Aro's orders. Athenodora was a bit more caring. Although Caius had told her several times to keep contact with me short, she ignored him and took care of me.

I stood, frozen on the spot in front of the Volturi's home. Alec stood on the front steps with the door open.

"I don't think Aro will appreciate you being late."

The moon was only halfway up in the sky.

"I know, it's just," I paused, "I haven't been here in awhile."

But I followed him inside anyway.

It was completely deserted when we entered through the doors. There were dim lights that set a calm mood throughout the hall.

"Follow me." Alec said, "We need to get you changed."

I watched as Alec continued to walk down the marble floored hallway. Aro had apparently done some remodeling. Several of the old paintings that lined the wall were taken down and replaced with more modern ones. There were tables with elegant craving into them. Some even had blood red roses on them.

"You'll be staying in here." Alec opened a large oak door into an elegant bedroom.

I walked into the room. There was a queen sized bed on my right with white sheets and a net canopy hanging over it. There were three large rectangular windows opposite of the bed with a small white couch in front.

"Don't you think Aro over did it a bit?" I asked.

Alec followed me into the room, "He likes to spoil you apparently."

I ran my hands over the sheets before noticing two double doors. I waltzed over to them and pushed them open. It led into a large bathroom with a walk in closet on the far side. There was a mannequin by the tub.

I blinked a few times, "I don't think that was necessary."

There was a white pleated bubble dress with a silver sash just below the breasts.

"I don't think Aro would appreciate it if you walked into his study with hunt torn jeans covered with animal blood."

**What did you think? Did you like it? Comment and let me know!**


	9. Nervous

**Alec**

Krystina looked at the dress with such sadness, I had began to wonder what really happened during her time here.

I stopped beside her and looked at the dress.

"I don't think Aro would appreciate it if you walked into his study with hunt torn jeans covered with animal blood."

She smiled.

We stood for moment in silence before Krystina finally came to life.

"Well, if you want to give me some privacy right now." Krystina smiled, "I'm pretty sure you don't want to see me shower."

An image popped into my mind, but I quickly pushed it away.

"I'll leave you. But you have two hours."

Krystina smiled at me, "Thanks for the attempt at the friendship." She leaned over and placed a gently kiss on my cheek before darting away into the closet.

I stood there for a moment, stunned. I turned on my heel and marched out of the room. Her lips had just barely brushed against my cheek, and yet, it felt like the entire world had come crashing down on me. I opened the door and stepped out. I had to compose myself before anyone else saw. I tried to push away the feeling she gave me, but it was no use. So I put on my best face and headed down the hall. My room was just a bit farther down than hers, but it was within range that if someone had tried to hurt her, I could be there easily. Not that she couldn't take care of herself.

**Krysi Rose**

As soon as I realized what I did, I darted away into the closet. My mind was racing. It was just a simple kiss on the cheek right? I backed up into the hanging dresses and listened. He was still there, I could sense it. I heard a soft sigh and the door clicked shut. I came out of hiding.

"Geez, Krysi!" I scolded myself as I turned the shower on.

I ran a hand over my face and opened the white cabinet doors that were beneath the sink. I found some herbal essence beneath the sink along with a Chi flat iron. I pulled the flat iron out and put it on the sink before grabbing the shampoo and checking the water.

Unfortunately, the shower did help get the way his skin felt against my lips.

"If you thought before you acted," I said as I twirled the flat iron around my hair, "then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!"

I pulled the flat iron down, making a perfect curl. I grabbed the white clip off the countertop and took the top half of my hair and pulled it back.

I looked at the dress in the mirror. Right now, I was in a delicate pink silk robe. Alec had told me before that Aro liked to spoil me. He had seen it before whenever I visited. The sudden arrival of dresses and the sudden rush that the guards were suddenly under. Although he never saw me, he at least had some clue of who I was.

I slipped on the dress and found some silver heels in the closet. I could sense another vampire close by. But he, or she, didn't make any attempt to come any closer. I grasped the shoes and slipped them on.

"Time to go." I whispered.

I carefully placed a pair of diamond studs in my ears before walking to the door.

**Alec**

I waited at the bottom of the staircase. I didn't see a point in waiting by her room. The door to her room clicked open. I turned to face the stairs.

There was a click of heels and then . . . she appeared. Her face spread into a smile when she saw me. To be honest, she might've been the most gorgeous person in the world.

"I thought you would've left me to find my way to Aro's study myself."

I smiled as she descended the stairs, "Not that you would have any problem finding it yourself?"

I offered her my arm and she immediately took my offer.

"I know this place like the back of my hand." She said.

"Most of us do." I stated.

I began to take her towards Aro's study and every step we took she began to grip my arm tighter.

I was never one for comfort, but I could at least try, "Don't be nervous."

"I know I shouldn't be."

I looked down at her and noticed that behind her Cullen crest necklace were several bite marks, scarred into her skin.

We had reached Aro's study within minutes.

Just as I went to open the doors, Krystina grabbed my hand. I turned my head towards her.

Her liquid golden eyes were full of panic.

I let my hand slip off the doorknob and placed my fingers under her chin, tilting her head up.

"Don't be nervous." I offered her my arm again and she took it.

I grasped the doorknob, opening the door.

**Most of this is already written which is why you have so much to read! Comment and let me know what you think!**


	10. Anger

**Krysi Rose**

The door opened. I wasn't surprised at what I saw. Aro's study had a large desk made of dark oak sitting towards the back windows and the bookshelves that were lined with leather bound books.

"Ah, Alec, Jane had told me you returned." Aro stood up.

Alec nodded.

"And my dearest Krystina Rosemarie." Aro stood up and I let my hand slip from Alec's arm.

"It's wonderful to see you again." I smiled.

"Don't try to lie, my dearest," Aro took my hands and I felt him try to enter my mind.

"Nothing has changed." I giggled softly.

"I suppose not," Aro sighed, "Please do tell me, how has Alec's escort been?"

I turned to Alec who was silently begging me not to tell Aro about the threats we had made against each other when we first met. Actually, I had kinda dropped the threats against him since we'd become, well, friends.

"It's been," I stared Alec in the eyes, "great. A hell of a whole lot better than Jane."

Alec smiled.

"That's wonderful." Aro said, his cheery disposition slightly faltering.

I placed my weight on my left leg, standing awkwardly as Aro walked around to his desk.

It was several minutes before Aro finally spoke, "The real reason why I wanted you here, was to invite you to the Coroner's Ball. You see, my dear friend . . ."

Aro went on about his dear British friend, Dean, whom, I assumed was human.

"He is head of Parliament, currently on vacation. He will be arriving here, well, any day now. I have told him much about you."

"So I assumed."

**Alec**

I could tell Krystina was getting annoyed with Aro. Her body took that natural stiffness and her hands were placed on her hips.

"Sulpicia will be pleased to hear about your arrival." Aro sat down at his desk and made a shooing motion with his hand.

Krystina started forward, but I moved quickly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Aro looked up, noticing the gesture and he went stiff. Krystina turned away from my touched and stormed out the door. I followed her and slipped past the closing doors.

Her heels clicked loudly on the floor.

"Krystina," I began as we were out of ear shot.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" She shouted.

I stopped behind her. She twirled around, "He can't control me! I know the exact reason why he wanted me to go –"

I stood still as she paced.

"Krystina, this isn't gonna help anything." I said.

She became a quick blur before her face was inches in front of mine, "What would you know? You're one of his precious witch twins!"

Normally, that would've hurt, but I was more worried about her managing to put a crack in the wall.

"You've been with Aro **without **knowing the torments of this place." She stabbed me with her finger.

Her anger was growing out of control. Her hands were shaking and her eyes were frantic.

"You just don't –" I grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the wall.

"Krysi!" She stopped her struggling, "Calm down. You don't need to get all worked up about something like this."

Krysi's eyes closed, "You called me Krysi."

I backed off and laughed, "That's the one thing you're going to say? That I finally said your name right?"

"What else am I going to say?" She asked.

"I don't know," I sighed, "How about 'I'm sorry for screaming at you because I lost my temper'?"

Krysi looked at her feet, "Yeah, sorry about that. I – I didn't mean it."

"I know." I said.

Her eyes shone with sorrow and she placed a hand on my arm, "I really am sorry."

**Krysi Rose**

I felt awful about what I said to him. Jane came to fetch him as soon as I gave my final apology. I now lay on the bed in a pair of sweat pants I managed to find in the back of the closet. My heart was heavy with guilt. Never have I ever liked being mean to people, unless they completely pissed me off; but Alec did nothing wrong.

**Good stuff is coming up! I got a comment asking if Alec could be a little more cocky. I hopefully got a little of what you were looking for in the next chapter! Comment and let me know. Again, ideas are welcome!**


	11. Sparks

**Krysi Rose**

It was hours since I had seen Alec. I sat up at the sound of footsteps. The sun was just beginning to rise, setting the room into a pinkish glow.

The footsteps stopped at my door. They were heavier than Alec's went meant it was probably Felix. They went past and down the stairs. I glanced at the laptop on the bedside table. I had a video chat with Esme a little while ago, which Edward promptly interrupted.

Alice probably already knew that I landed safely. Edward was probably being a pain in the ass, as usual.

The clock on the wall said 5:30. I sighed as a small chill went up my spine. I knew that chill well. I darted into a sitting position as footsteps approached my room.

"Alec?" I whispered.

I heard his chuckle and I flew out of the room.

"Alec, I'm sorry."

His ruby eyes glittered with amusement, "I've already forgiven you."

"But, I shouldn't have said those things –"

"It doesn't matter now, Krysi. It's in the past."

I looked down at my feet.

"Anyway, it's best if you get dressed."

I looked at him, puzzled.

Alec smiled, "You didn't plan on staying on sweats all day did you."

"I might've." I replied as I walked back into my room.

Alec followed.

**Alec**

I waited on Krysi's bed while she got ready, and for a vampire, that took forever. She finally came out in a white dress printed with brown and green leaves and white sandals.

"You know," I said, "you tend to take awhile."

Krysi lifted her chin, "And your point?"

"You don't need much to look beautiful."

Krysi bit the insides of her cheeks and if she were human, I'm pretty sure that she would've been blushing.

"Aw, Krysi don't hide it."

She narrowed her gorgeous golden eyes, "Hide what?"

"That little smile of yours," I smirked, "I know I can make you smile."

She placed her hands on her hips, "Let's not get cocky." Her perfectly manicured pink nails grabbed my jacket, causing me to stand.

"And if I do?"

Krysi looked up and her when her eyes met mine, they became glazed over.

**Krysi Rose**

I couldn't speak. For once, with him, I was at a loss of words.

"Krysi . . . "

I shook myself out of my daze and stepped back, "Sorry –"

"I wanna show you something." He said suddenly.

"Wha -, Alec are you serious?"

I knew that Alec saw that spark that had suddenly decided to fly; the only thing that had me puzzled was why he was ignoring it.

"Yes, I'm serious" Alec smiled at me before taking my hand and pulling me out of the bedroom.

I nearly had to break into a jog to keep up with his quick stride. He continued to lead me through the twisting marble hallways and down narrow sets of stairs.

"Alec, we aren't even supposed to be down here!" I whispered.

He stopped at a small wooden door.

"Well, unlike you," Alec smirked, "I'm obviously in a higher position than you which means that I have more access to the palace than you do."

I put my hands on my hips, "See? This is what I mean by cocky."

He chuckled and pushed the door open.

**Alec**

The Volturi gardens were strictly off limits. Why? It's where Aro turned most of his victims. 'Let them see some beauty before death.' As he would say.

"I'm not even supposed to be down here!" Krysi said as she peered into the doorway.

"No, you're not," I said, "But with me, it doesn't matter."

The scents from the garden were beginning to drift into my nose, giving me an overwhelming sensation. Krysi passed me and her scent blocked out every other. The sun that drifted down to the flowers caressed Krysi's skin causing it to sparkle. But among those sparkles were several bites. Some were deeper than others, but I could tell her time here, wasn't as pleasant as it could've been.

"Are you coming Alec?" Her sweet voice drifted to my ears.

Her golden topaz eyes seemed to tear right through me. It had made me wonder why I would point out the positive things about her. It only took a day for someone to fall in love. Krysi was like the angel that had torn through my darkness. Never in my life did I believe that I would be able to find something worth living for.

"Alec?"

Once I recovered, I dashed over to her.

"Your awfully eager," She commented.

I smiled, "Since when are you not?"

Krysi giggled and clung to my arm, "I don't think it matters."

I led her to a secluded part of the garden. Two large oaks separated the rest of the garden and gave it a different feel. The grass bent underneath our feet and the wind gently picked up causing her scent to drift around me.

**Krysi Rose**

Alec was the one I wanted to be with. I knew that since I began getting attached with him. At first, it was just company wise. But when those sparks flew in the bedroom and my heart had collapsed. And I had this funny feeling had known about this all along. Alice was in a very eager mood when she ushered everyone out the house and Edward seemed in a very dark one. Now . . . I knew why.

I sat down on the bench, pulling Alec down beside me. I admired the beauty, trying to keep my mind from floating towards Alec.

"Can I ask you something?"I blurted.

"Is it about what happened in the bedroom?" He said.

I turned towards him; his eyes were searching my face, "Why did you ignore it?"

"Ignore what?"

**So, I uploaded the wrong one . . . again. I've done that too many times. The problem is, I already have the chapters broken up and sometimes, I get a little confused. But this should clear up the confusion!**


	12. Broken

**Krysi Rose**

I stared at him, "But you just –"

"You pulled me off the bed. What else did you see?"

I placed my hands in my lap, "Nothing. I was just . . . wondering."

I was broken. In everything. That was the hardest part about being a vampire . . . or a human. It hurts when you get rejected. But for a vampire, you were stuck wallowing in the love that the other person would never feel.

"I've been searching for you."

Her shoes clicked against the concrete as she drew closer. She appeared between the trunks of the oaks, not acknowledging my presence, "Aro's asked for you."

Alec stood up, "Can you find your way back?"

I nodded.

"Actually he's asked for you as well," Jane growled, "There's someone he wants you to meet."

**Alec**

Yes, I saw the sparks that flew between me and Krysi. I couldn't say that I didn't. But if I let Aro look into my mind and see that, I knew I would be torn from her.

"Aro wants you to meet his human friend." Jane broke the silence.

"You seem rather cheery about it," I noted.

"He'll be dinner by the end of next week." She smiled.

"And that's a problem?"

Jane grinned.

I glanced at Krysi. Normally, she would snap at Jane for making such a comment, but she continued to keep her eyes on the floor.

Jane glanced at Krysi and grimaced, "At least some of us will be able to enjoy him."

Again, Krysi said nothing.

Jane slammed her foot down harder than needed as she stepped forward, causing a small crater in the floor.

**Krysi Rose**

I knew Alec for two weeks. I hated him first, began to think of him as a friend, began to have a crush, and then . . . began to grow stronger feelings towards him. And he crushed my heart. I didn't even want to be near him anymore. But as Jane led us closer to the throne room, I realized that if I didn't want to get Alec in trouble, then I'd better keep my mouth shut. But maybe I did want him to get in trouble. After all, he did step all over my heart.

Jane took a deep breath, "For such a handsome man, he doesn't smell very appetizing."

That's when it hit me. The smell of it overwhelmed me. I hadn't been paying attention to Jane at all. Although, she was right about him not being very appetizing. Of course, I found no human appetizing.

We reached the throne room and Jane tossed the doors open.

"Ah, there they are." I heard Aro's cheery voice.

Jane and Alec bowed, but I remained standing.

I heard a chuckled, "She doesn't seem to show you much respect."

I looked towards Aro's chair. I wrinkled my nose.

"Ah, but she never has." Aro gestured for Alec and Jane to stand then approached me, "She gets it from her brother."

**Alec**

I lifted from my bow and stood stock still. I watched as Aro approached Krysi.

"She gets it from her brother." He took her hand and led her to the man.

Krysi glared at him. His blonde hair was greasy and his grey eyes cold.

"I suspect you remember our little chat a few nights ago."

"How could I forget?" She growled.

"Now, now," Aro chuckled as he led her to the man.

He stepped down, "This must be your daughter I've heard so much about."

"Krystina, this is Dean."

I watched in disgust as Dean took her hand and brushed his lips over it. All I wanted to do was take Krysi away from here. I wanted her more than anything. But the only problem was that I probably ruined my chances.

When Krysi took her hand back, she quickly wiped it on the back of her dress. I grinned.

"Does something please you Alec?"

I looked at Krysi who had turned to face me.

"No, not at all."

Our eyes locked. I quickly glanced away afraid of what I might see.

"Now Krystina," Aro's voice grew stern, "I expect you to be in company with Dean at the ball. It will give our reputation a wonderful lift."

I could tell that Krysi didn't want to raise the Volturi's reputation at all. I didn't know what she thought our reputation was, but I could tell that in her mind, it wasn't a good one.

"Of course," Krysi said obediently, "I'd be glad to help."

Her words were strained, but that did not reach Aro's ears.

"Splendid!" Aro eyed her, "Why don't you go get some rest, you look horrible. Alec, will you escort Krystina to her room?"

"I can find it on my own."

**What did you think? Like it? Comment and let me know. If you have any ideas that you want to tell me or have an idea about a characters personality, let me know!**


	13. Attached

**Krysi Rose**

"I can find it on my own." I snapped.

I turned my back on Aro and stormed out and just as I exited, I heard footsteps behind mine.

"It's a funny thing when one becomes attached to another."

I marched down the hall, ignoring how close Alec's footsteps were. I ignored him when he called my name. I ignored the way I wanted to stop and leap into his arms. As I got closer to the exit, I began to speed up until I was in a full out run.

I could hear rain beginning to slam against the concrete.

The doors came in eyesight and I bolted.

"Krysi wait!"

Did I? No. I pushed the doors open and leapt off the stairs. I looked back for only a moment. Through the rain, I saw Alec standing on the other side of the threshold.

I stared at him before turning away and dashing off into the rain.

**Alec**

Her hair was clung to her rounded face as she stared back at me. Krysi's eyes betrayed all the emotions she kept inside. Hurt, anger, sadness. A mixture of emotions flooded into me as she ran off.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

Heels clicked loudly on the floor.

"Of all people you chose her?"

I turned to look at Jane.

"I would have even been okay with you choosing a human."

"You think I chose this?" I growled, "You think I wanted it?"

"I've seen the way you look at her!" Jane slammed her foot on the ground, "It's revolting."

I shook my head, "You believe it's revolting."

Her eyes grew wide as I walked out into the rain.

"You can't understand the way it works. You've cut yourself off from those feelings."

I ran off, leaving Jane standing in the doorway.

**Krysi Rose**

All I was now was just a bundle of mixed emotions. Pissed at Aro for wanting me to raise the Volturi's status. Upset with Alec for stepping on my heart. And just plain angry at the world. Which I took out hunting.

I was just like Emmett when I hunted. I love the bears. But the bears here were huge and in my little body I could only fit one bear's blood.

I pushed the heavy body off me and inhaled, "No matter how many bears you take down, the anger will never go away."

The sky was continually growing darker and the rain continued to pelt the ground.

"Fits my mood perfectly." I muttered as I made my way through the woods and to the dirt road that led into Volterra.

Did I want to go back? Absolutely not. It meant I would have to face Alec again.

I puffed my cheeks full of air and blew out. I'm pretty sure Alice was confused about what happened. I sighed and broke into a run. Maybe I wouldn't have to see him. If I snuck in and run to my room, I could easily avoid him right?

I slowed as I neared the palace. All the mixed feelings I had before, had all turned into despair. I darted between the elegantly designed buildings. For as hard as the rain was coming down, there were still some brave souls risking dry hair to run errands. I waited for a young, dark haired couple to pass. I didn't run and I certainly didn't make any effort to walk any faster than a human's pace.


	14. Fight

I climbed up the steps to the Volturi Towers and reluctantly, pushed the door open. The creak of the doors echoed off the walls of the silent Volturi Towers. The only vampires I could sense were in Aro's study. I took off my soaking flip flops and walked barefoot down the hall. I didn't like the way the candles that were lit on various tables caused my shadow to flicker off the walls.

"I understand your way of thinking," Aro's voice touched my ears as I neared his study, "but I just certainly cannot let it happen."

"That daughter of yours hasn't a bit of respect for you." Dean's voice joined, "I could teach her a few things if you let me take her back to England."

I stopped and listened.

"I don't think your wife would be very pleased with the new addition." There was a pause, "And Krystina wouldn't allow you to lay a finger on her."

"I don't see why I could use force." Dean snarled.

"I won't allow it." I could hear Aro's voice growing with anger.

"Have you tried confining her with the wives?"

"She's a little escape artist." Aro growled, "The answer is still no. Escort him out."

I heard footsteps and then the doors fly open. I turned around and walked to the hallway intersection. Dean stormed out of Aro's study. He looked towards me and began to storm towards me.

I darted away and into my room.

**Alec**

I'd broken her heart. It wasn't something I intended to happen. Actually, I thought she would see it the way I did. But how was she supposed to do that, when I hadn't even explained it.

"Damn," I ran a hand through my wet hair.

I hadn't gone back to the Towers right after I hunted. I explored the streets of Volterra, trying to catch Krysi when she came back. It never happened. I made my way back to Volturi Towers, passing several people who unknowingly, bumped past me. I trotted up the steps, pushed the door open.

"There you are," Jane came flying around the corner, "I've got good news."

I pushed the doors closed and turned to face her.

"Dean wants to take Krysi back to England." Jane smirked.

I felt anger just beginning to gently bubble at Jane's smug attitude, "Why would that be good news?"

Jane lifted her chin and stared into my eyes, "Then she won't be a nuisance to us anymore. Who knows, maybe she'll end up dead."

I was fuming. Krysi was the light of my life, the one I loved. The only reason Jane would be happy with Krysi leaving with Jane, was because she knew that all of Aro's attention would be turned back to her and I would be back by her side.

Jane began to walk away, expecting me to follow, "It would be good if she never came back," Jane stopped and turned to me, "that way –"

"That way what?" I snapped, "You'd have Aro's undivided attention all to yourself? That your selfish needs would always be fulfilled by me pulling the strings for your wants? Well here's something that you can definitely have: My hatred."

Jane puffed out her chest and strut towards me, "Let's not forget who the stronger one is."

"Why would I care who the stronger one is?" I pushed past her and continued on my way.

**Krysi Rose**

I had fourteen missed calls. Seven from Edward, one from Esme, one from Carlisle, and five from Alice. It was nice to see that everyone at home still cared about me, but I actually didn't want them to get involved. But they would. They always did. Physically, I was the youngest, which, at times, sucked. Edward, of course, was the most protective, followed by Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper.

I sat down on the bed, still staring at the missed calls. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to go home, or to stay in Volterra until the Ball. But I think I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be back in the comfort of my family's arms. Well, at least Esme's.

I jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom just as my cell phone buzzed. I ignored it and continued to change into a pair of dry clothes.

"Been here for two weeks and my life is already starting to fall apart." I muttered as I tore the dress off.

I grabbed a towel and dried my hair while searching for a pair of jeans.

"I knew I shouldn't have come." I scolded myself.

I grabbed a random pair of dark skinny jeans and a plain red shirt.

**Alec**

I knew Jane was the stronger of the two of us. But that was power wise. I could easily take her down if it came down to a physical fight, I could probably murder Jane. But that wasn't the problem. The problem now was that I'd upset Krysi.

"I had thought that Krystina was beginning to enjoy your company." Aro stood up from his overstuffed office chair, "But, it seems that it was only an illusion. So from now on, I will be placing Demetri as Krystina's guard."


	15. The Chase

**Alec**

My anger flared. I didn't have a problem with Demetri, but apparently he had one with Krysi and her with him.

"Yes sir."

"You'll resume you're position as my guard until further notice."

I bowed my head and exited.

I needed to speak with Krysi. But I knew that she would have nothing of it. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Just warn your dear Krystina that I won't be as friendly towards her as you were."

I turned to face Demetri, "I wouldn't have expected you to."

Demetri smirked and pushed past me, heading towards Krysi's room. As much as I wanted to see Krysi, I couldn't get myself to follow Demetri.

**Krysi Rose**

Once I managed to dry off and get my hair to cooroprate, I sent a text to Edward telling him I was coming home, even though I knew he probably already knew.

I tossed flipped my hair from the inside of my shirt and stared into the mirror. No matter how hard I tried, I looked like a mess. Maybe Alice was right. If a girl had a broken heart, she couldn't look good no matter how hard she tried.

I flipped off the light switch and went to grab my cell phone off the nightstand.

I glanced at the screen before flinging the door open.

"Didn't expect you to be so off guard."

I jumped and looked up at the vampire, "What do you want Demetri?"

He leaned against the door frame, blocking my way out, "Don't be so aggressive, Pet."

I narrowed my eyes as Demetri continued, "Aro has put me in charge of your protection."

"Well, lucky for you, you only had to do it for a moment." I managed to push past him and head for the marble stairs, "I'm going home."

I glanced back in time to see Demetri smirk and begin to follow.

"Are you positive you can't stay?" Aro asked, his red eyes examined me.

"I would prefer to head home. I'm sorry that this was last minute."

I glanced up from Aro's gaze and up to his guard's, "Besides," I continued, "I feel I have over stayed my welcome."

Alec's eyes drooped as he looked at the floor.

"Nonsense," Aro protested, "but if it your wish to head back to your family, then I shall not stop you."

I looked away from Alec as Aro stood up.

"Then I wish you a safe journey back." He took my left hand and kissed it gently.

I slipped my hand from his and with one last glance back at Alec; I fled the throne room, eager to get away from his gaze.

**Alec**

I watched Krysi leave and my heart shattered. I didn't want her to leave nor did I want her to be as shattered as she was. Aro returned to his throne.

"Such a shame she had to leave." Aro turned towards me, "Alec, there is one last thing I want you to do."

I bowed my head as he spoke, "Follow her home and make sure she gets there safely."

I nodded and descended the stairs.

"And Alec," Aro's voice made me pause, "be sure not to break her heart once more."

So he did know. I underestimated him. He knew. I'm sure he always did. I trotted out of the throne room, trying to keep Krysi's footsteps within hearing range. I caught her scent beginning to drift towards the exit. I had to stop her before she disappeared.

I followed her scent and quickly gained speed. I rounded the corner sharply and expected her to come into sight. But I was only left with the door shutting and her scent beginning to drift.

**I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I've been super super busy! This is the best I've got for now! Hope you enjoy!**


	16. Coming Home

**Krysi Rose**

Alec should've known it wasn't going to be that easy. I could hear his footsteps following my trail and I was determined to give him a good chase. According to my brothers I was pretty good at it.

I flung the door open and left it cracked giving Alec the clue he needed. The thing was, part of me wanted Alec to come after me and apologize. But the other part, wanted nothing to do with him. I glanced back to see the door given a nudge and I ran off. I didn't want to linger for any longer than I had to. Plus, if Alec **was **following me, then I would do anything to keep him away.

Hailing a taxi in Italy is definitely a pain, but it would lead Alec off my scent. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I flipped it open and placed it to my ear.

"So you're coming home?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Edward, I'm coming home."

I managed to flag down a taxi and I leapt inside. Fluently, I told the taxi driver to take me to the airport.

"I thought Alice would've seen it," I muttered.

"She did," Edward muttered. I could hear her in the background, probably aimlessly trying to snatch the phone away, "But I wanted to make sure my sister was for sure coming home."

I smiled, "Yeah, I know."

The heard some wrestling on the other side, Esme shout for Edward to give Alice the phone, and a loud sigh.

"How come you're headed back home early?" Alice snapped.

"How come you sound so disappointed?"

"This isn't how this is supposed to be!" Her frustrated voice confused me.

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"You weren't supposed to come back this early you had to –"

"Alice drop it!" I could heard Edward hiss.

The phone clicked and the phone went dead.

**Alec**

I'd lost her scent. Yes I was pissed, but that didn't mean I didn't know where she was going. Krysi was going home. I wanted her back. I wanted her to be mine. And I was determined to get her. It was going to be difficult to get her trust back after I denied her.

But my mind and I my heart were certain. And I'm pretty sure that Aro wouldn't allow me to come back without Krystina on my arm.

**Krysi Rose**

Carlisle had order my ticket home and I got through the airport with no trouble. Of course, I got first class, but I apparently was posing as a prostitute on my way to a business call.

**Thanks Emmett, thanks a lot.**

I leaned back into the leather seat, the small smile disappearing as I realized all of this was real. None of this was a joke. I clasped my hands in my lap. My heart was slowly cracking into itty bitty fragments and I didn't know if I was going to be able to piece them back together.

I placed my head in my hands, eager to get home. 

We landed in New York first, then I just ran the rest of the way home. And the minute I walked through the door, I was wrapped tightly in Esme's embrace.

"Oh I missed you so much!"

I hugged her back, "I missed you too."

Over her shoulder, I saw Alice looking incredibly frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Esme placed her hands on my cheeks.

I smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"We've all been worried." Carlisle walked in standing next to Esme.

I ran into him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. I missed him. Aro was never the father to me that Carlisle was. Aro was there mentally and emotionally, but never physically. He only cared for my power.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I think I just wanna be alone for a while."

I left Carlisle's grasp to begin my journey towards my room.

When I got back to my family, it made me realize how much I was heartbroken.

**Alec**

"Sh – she took a flight to New York! First class!"

I shoved the man up against the wall, "I need more information."

"I – I can't tell you anything else."

I grabbed the man by his neck and threw him across the hangar floor.

"Alright! Just please don't kill me! I have a wife to take care of."

I paused, "Then talk."

"Whoever she was, she had connections since she was placed on the flight last minute. Again, she took a flight to New York and was supposed to move to Seattle, but suddenly canceled the ticket transfer."

I had stowed away on a plane on its way to the same airport. Lucky guess.

I lifted the man by his shirt collar, "Forget about me and you'll live."

He quickly nodded his head and I released him, darting away.

Krysi wasn't stupid. She knew how to dodge tracking, even Demetri's. But my heart was beginning to ache for her.


	17. Advice

**Krysi Rose**

Apparently, the rest of the family was away hunting when I got home. But that didn't bother me. Now, I was in my room clinging to a blue pillow. I could hear all the commotion downstairs.

The rest of the family was home, but none had tried to come to my room. I'm guessing it was because Esme told them to leave me alone for the time being.

"Alice, did you really think you could try to keep it from me?"

"Well Edward," Alice was a lot more perky since Jasper had gotten home, "I actually did."

"I'm not sure I like this guy so much," Emmett thundered, "I should go kill him after what he did."

"Emmett, shush!"

I let out a small sob and rolled over, facing the window.

The talking became quiet.

"Maybe you should go check on her." I heard Esme say quietly, "She needs you."

I didn't know who responded, but there was a quick rasp on the door.

"Go away," I muttered.

Whoever it was thrust the door open, "I know that you don't want me to."

"Edward please –"

The weight on the bed shifted.

"Please go away." I begged.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. I shifted my body to sit up.

"I would say I know how you feel, but I honestly can't."

He pulled me to him, holding me tightly.

I let out a sob and placed my head on his shoulder, "I can't go back."

"You don't have to go back."

**Alec**

I knew it wasn't going to be easy getting Krystina to speak to me.

"The best thing right now is to give her time. It's what I had to do for Carmen."

I glanced at the man beside me. I had contacted Eleazar as soon as I made it to Washington, which took two days just running. He agreed to meet me on the borderline of Canada.

"I never would've thought you would've fallen in love. Your loyalties to the Volturi are strong."

"Beginning to waver," I corrected.

He glanced over at me. The small coffee we were in was nearly deserted, save for the small group of older women.

"You need to figure out who is more important, your coven or Krystina. It's your choice."

I folded my hands in front of me.

"Isn't there a way to have both?"

Eleazar smirked, "Only if Krystina joins the Volturi. But you and I know both that she will not go back to her old life."

That I knew. Krystina didn't like her life in Volterra; I could see it in her eyes.

"Listen," Eleazar leaned forward, "you usually make the right decision. But if you ask me, choose Krysi. It will open many more doors than the Volturi could."

**It's a short chapter, but y'all are going to love the next one! It's a huge chapter!**

**Review PLEASE!**


	18. Kissed

**Krysi Rose**

At least two weeks had passed since I had come home. Part of me wanted Alec to come bursting through the door and sweep me into his arms and the other half wanted nothing to do with him.

"Krysi, why don't you go hunting with me and Rose?"

I looked at Emmett. I hadn't hunted since I had gotten home.

I shrugged, "I don't really want to."

"Krysi," Emmett stared me down, "I'm not having much fun watching you like this."

"And I'm not having much fun feeling this way."

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest, still staring at me.

"Krysi, it would be best if you got out of the house." Esme sat on the arm of the chair beside Carlisle.

I looked at Esme. I didn't wanna leave home. I didn't even want to leave the chair I was sitting in.

"Fine, whatever."

Emmett left to start the jeep with Rose at his heels.

Taking my anger out on the forest wasn't something I enjoyed doing. I wanted to take my anger out on the person that had hurt me. But my heart was telling me otherwise.

I sank my teeth into the mountain lion. Its battering paws ceased in a moment and the blood was gone in the next.

"Alice isn't going to be too happy that you ruined that dress."

I turned to look at Rosalie. The sea green dress that Alice had given me for my birthday was ripped up at the bottom with blood stains spattered in the front.

"Well, that's something she'll have to get over."

Rosalie stared at me, "You love him."

"That's easy to say when you're not heartbroken."

"How do you know he's not as well?"

The thought shocked me. I hadn't thought he would be. I just thought that he didn't have feelings for me.

I looked up at Rosalie, "How do you know this?"

"Alice hasn't told you what she saw because Edward doesn't want to lose his baby sister."

"Then what has she saw?" I asked.

Rosalie sat down, "The last thing she saw was Alec speaking to Eleazar."

**Alec**

How long should I give her? Eleazar told me to give her as long as she needs, but that was difficult to do when you wanted someone so bad.

I stayed near the border of Canada, waiting for the moment when I would snap and risk my life going to find Krysi. But what use would it do if she wouldn't give me a chance to prove myself. I had screwed up. That wasn't something I would usually admit –

"I was told I would find you here."

I was so lost in my own thoughts; I didn't even notice the girl who had walked up. Her sea green dress was torn with blood stains adorning the front of it.

Her bare feet crunched the twigs and leaves underneath them.

"I wasn't sure you would know."

"My sister's visions are pretty helpful when it comes to finding people."

I stared at her. Her eyes were the same brilliant shade of gold.

"Alec,"

"The thing is," I interrupted.

She stopped walking towards me.

"I was only trying to protect you."

Her golden eyes scanned my face, "From what?"

I opened my mouth to speak.

"Alec, if you were planning on protecting me from Aro, it's already too late. He already knows."

"I know."

"Then what is it you were protecting me from?"

I couldn't stop the words from spilling out of my mouth, "Myself."

"Maybe I don't want to be protected from you."

**Krysi Rose**

Protecting me from him was ridiculous.

"I don't think you get how hard it's been staying away from you, Krysi." His hands suddenly grasp my arms.

His touch sent shivers up my arms.

"I've been lost trying to find you," Alec shook me; "I didn't want to turn you away. Of course I saw what had happened that day! I denied it because I didn't want you hurt. If Aro found out –"

"He already knows!" I repeated, "He can't do anything about it now! I don't care what Aro thinks or wants at this point. He can't control me anymore!"

Alec turned away from me, releasing my arms.

"No one can stop them Alec." I shouted, "Not Aro. Not Edward. Not Jane. They can't make them go away."

If my heart could beat, it would be pounding.

"I don't want them to stop." Alec growled, "I don't want them to hurt. I want to be near you. Do you know how long it took me to realize my mistake? It took me two minutes! Aro may have ordered me to follow you, but I was going to go anyway."

I shook my head and darted forward, grabbing his arms and forcing him to look at me.

His hands reached up and cupped my face, "I don't want to leave you again."

"Then don't." I stood on my toes and pressed my lips lightly to his.

**Great way to bring in the new year, huh? Happy New Year guys! I hope you had an AMAZING 2011 and have an even better 2012! Be sure to review! I love to hear what you have to say!**


	19. Families

**Alec**

For a moment, I froze. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. But it was.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her as I melted into the kiss.

I grasped her waist, eager for more of her. I greedy moved my lips against hers as I lifted her off the ground.

Krysi pulled away first, "I don't want you to go back."

"You could always come with me."

"I can't, you know that."

I looked into her eyes.

"I know, I'm a wreck."

"You're beautiful."

Krysi laughed, "I would like to believe that, but I'm covered in blood."

I smiled, "Come back with me."

"Alec I don't know –"

"You don't have to stay, just come back."

"Is it for Aro?"

"You know how the guard position work, Krystina." I used her full name.

Krysi kicked the ground with her foot, "Can I change first?"

**Krysi Rose**

I left Alec to go get fresh clothes. No doubt, I didn't want to go back to Aro. But if I was going with Alec by my side, it seemed more bearable.

But there was one thing that I was more fearful of than Aro and that was how Edward was taking the news of Alec. And I knew that as soon as I entered that house, I would be bombarded with questions.

I pushed the door open, ready to face my family.

"So, when were you planning on telling us?"

I rolled my eyes at Edward, "As far as I'm concerned I don't have to tell you anything."

"Edward, can you please stop making this a bigger deal than it is?" Esme begged.

Edward scrunched his nose, "It would be nice to know how he has managed to stolen your heart?"

"Simple," I walked over to the living room and stood next to Emmett, "He made an impression."

"And you chose –"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with Edward!" Rosalie protested.

I was started to get irritated. It wasn't often when I did.

I ignored my family's bickering and dashed upstairs to my room.

I grabbed one of the bags hanging on the back of my door.

"So you really are going back?"

I heard Jasper whisper from his room.

"What choice do I have?" I hissed, "No one even accepts it."

I heard his bed creak and his footsteps come towards my room.

"Edward doesn't **believe** it." He corrected.

I shimmied out of the dress and walked into my closet.

"He doesn't have to believe it," I stated, "I want him to just stop pretending I'm helpless. I can make decisions on my own."

Jasper chuckled, "I think we all know that."

I smiled and swiftly changed into skinny jeans and a long sleeved white shirt.

"But are you sure you want to face him?"

I fixed the brown scarf around my neck, "I'm not going alone this time."

**Alec**

"You don't seem happy."

Krysi looked up from her book, "I'm fine,"

"That's why you've been reading the same line for five minutes?"

She slammed the book shut and placed it on the table, "They aren't happy?"

Alec raised his eyebrows, "Did you expect them to?"

"Well, I expected Edward not to be," She sighed, "But the only people who seemed somewhat accepting were Rosalie and Esme."

I tilted my head. I didn't really know what it was like to have family disapproval.

"Then are you positive you want to tell Aro?"

Krysi stared at the cover of her book, "What more could he do?"

I held my hand out and Krysi took it.

There wasn't much Aro could do that would upset Krysi. Maybe kill us. But he would never even tempt that fate.

"Ready?"

Krysi looked at me and smiled, "Let's go crush some dreams."

The throne room doors opened, leading us into what could possibly be our death.

**The End! For Now!**

**I will be rewriting the sequel, but I don't know how long it will be before I post it. Sorry for taking so long to update, but it's been a very busy 2012!**

**So, did you like it better than the original? Or did you like the original better?**

**Let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	20. NEW STORY UPDATE

Alright guys. I'm sure you've been waiting to hear from me about the sequel.

Right now, it's on hold. But after seeing Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 (which was absolutely amazing!) I got some brand new ideas for another story about Krysi Rose and Alec.

The plot is different. Krysi's character is different and there is more insight on her powers which weren't explained much in the past parts.

So, If you guys would like me to post this story, **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW**!

I've already begun writing it. So, if I get enough yes's, I will post it!

* * *

><p>Much Love,<p>

IR


	21. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

Okay, so I have decided to rewrite this story ONE FINAL TIME. It will be under a different title, Krystina will NOT be a permanent member of the Cullen coven and will have a much different background than what is said in this version.

If you support this, please let me know by commenting below. I will only post the new version if I have support behind it.

THANKS


End file.
